onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Original Webcomic
The One-Punch Man original webcomic is an ongoing webcomic created by ONE in 2009 that follows the adventures of the "average" hero Saitama. This is the original One-Punch Man series and is the main source of plot for the manga remake. There are currently 121 chapters. Plot Summary Introduction Saga Saitama Introduction Arc After the introduction where Saitama defeats Vaccine Man and Marugori, Saitama's past is shown, showing how he trained so hard in order to achieve his seemingly unlimited strength. During the recollection, he battles mysterious beings and defeats them all with a single punch. However, he has lost all of his hair, which he claims is because of too much training. House of Evolution Arc The first section of the story follows Saitama meeting Genos and their fight against the House of Evolution, where they fight the mutated monsters created by Dr. Genus, and Saitaima wins nonchalantly. Paradise Group Arc After taking up arms against the Paradise Group led by Hammerhead, Saitama meets Speed-o'-Sound Sonic who at that time is working as Zeniru's bodyguard. Sonic declares Saitama as his rival after his defeat. Hero Association Saga National Superhero Registry Arc Eventually, the lack of fame despite his efforts started to be a problem for Saitama and Genos suggests that he register as a hero in the Hero Association. Saitama asks Genos to register with him in exchange of accepting him as his disciple, which Genos agrees. Saitama and Genos join the Hero Association, with Saitama placing low in the ranking due to his awful score on the written exam. Saitama and Genos begin their lives as registered heroes, with Saitama struggling to maintain his position as a hero due to not reporting any work to the Association. After a run-in with Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, he incapacitates him and reports it to the Association, who lock Sonic in prison. Giant Meteor Arc After defeating Kombu Infinity, Saitama takes a break at home while Genos is called to a meeting among S-Class heroes. The top heroes are called to arms to defend against an impending meteor impact. In the end, he, Bang, and Metal Knight are useless against the huge meteor, resulting in Saitama stepping forward to destroy it. Due to him having been in proximity of S-Class heroes, he receives only a portion of the credit, and other heroes begin to dislike him due to thinking that he uses the work of others to ascend in rank. Sea Monster Arc The Seafolk emerge, led by the Deep Sea King and wreaked havoc on J-City. Sea King managed to take down Stinger and Lightning Max. Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, with the help of S-Class hero, Puri-Puri Prisoner, escape prison and head out to fight the Sea King. Everyone that goes against him is defeated, but Sonic managed to escape. Genos and Saitama go despite the long distance from J-City. Mumen Rider also go on his own, despite the fact that he stands no chance. Upon arriving at J-City, Genos meets a naked Sonic and asked him who he was. Sonic simply warned him about the Sea King and leaves. Eventually, Genos located the Sea King who just took down four heroes and attempts to stop him from destroying the shelter with civilians inside. He puts up a fight and managed to trade blows with the Sea King until he is defeated when he used himself to shield a girl from the Sea King's corrosive saliva. Mumen Rider falls in a futile but valiant attempt to stop the Sea King but is caught by Saitama, who proceeds to kill the Sea King with a single punch. The civilians, initially shocked and in awe of Saitama's power, are once again turned against him when he states that he took credit from the real heroes again in order to maintain the heroes' image. Alien Conquerors Arc With the consent of Genos and Bang, Saitama joins the S-Class heroes in a meeting when the Dark Matter Thieves attacked and destroyed A-City. Saitama enters the massive ship while the S-Class heroes partake in battle against Melzargard, one of the three strongest underlings to Boros. Saitama begins tearing the ship apart from the inside, taking down Groribas and Geryuganshoop before reaching Boros and initiate a battle with him. After a long battle, Saitama becomes jaded with the fight and goads Boros into unleashing his strongest attack, which Saitama blows away with his Serious Strike, the force which mortally injures Boros, who states that Saitama is way too strong before dying. King Arc Saitama becomes friends with King shortly after when the former realizes that the latter is not as strong as he is made out to be, but does not mind. During this time, many villains and outlaws are called to the Heroes Association HQ to be asked to join together to protect the Earth from future threats. Among them is Garou, Bang's former top disciple, who claims that he will become the ultimate threat, and proceeds to slay all the villains and heroes present, beginning a hero hunt. Human Monster Saga The Blizzard Group Arc At some point, Fubuki, Eyelashes and Mountain Ape decided to invite Saitama into joining the Blizzard Group. However, his refusal urged them to take him down but Eyelashes and Mountain Ape were easily knocked out. Blizzard attacks Saitama with her psychic powers but doesn't seem to hurt him, and even patronizes her about being a hero. At the same time, Sonic wants to challenge Saitama again, but is confronted by Genos. They begin their own battle and Genos' attack accidentally caught Blizzard with the impact. Genos apologizes for the mess he made and recognizes Blizzard as the #1 in B-Class. He misinterprets her current position as a failed attempt of taking down Saitama and claimed himself as a disciple of the latter. Sonic continues his attack with an exploding shuriken on Genos but was unharmed. Seeing his disadvantage in speed, he decided to increase it and attacks Sonic, this time cutting off his hair. Blizzard estimates Sonic's abilities as on par with an S-Class hero. To settle things and prevent more damage to his place, Saitama finally steps up and smacks down Genos to face Sonic. Saitama easily finishes the fight, with Sonic swearing to defeat him again. On the other hand Blizzard was totally speechless for everything that happened and even more shocked to find that Saitama is friends with King. Saitama apologizes for accidentally overwriting King's saved game data. She explained that she wanted to secure her position as 1st in B-Class because it was her first time being on top. She added that she has no chance of being 1st in A-Class because of Sweet Mask and expresses her inferiority complex towards her older sister, Tatsumaki. Hero Hunt Arc After a long hunt, Garou is hunted by Bang and his older brother, Bomb, who beat him mercilessly before they are attacked and incapacitated by a group of monsters from the Monster Association, who take Garou with them. They state to Garou that they will keep him if he kills a human. He failed the test by helping the Busaiku, who was being bullied. The monsters attack but fail to kill him, only knocking him unconscious and taking the Busaiku as a hostage. Monster Association Arc The Hero Association becomes aware of the Monster Association HQ in Z-City, and begins an infiltration, composed of S-Class heroes. Genos, King and Fubuki were not invited to participate in the raid, but they go anyways. At the same time, Garou makes his way into the Monster Association HQ to get revenge as well. The battle between heroes and monsters begins. However, the Monster Association is well-prepared, and their Dragon-level cadres are able to overpower most of the S-Class heroes. Elsewhere, Saitama, who was disturbed by the noises, goes on his own to see what is happening and meets Flashy Flash, who at first mistakes him for an enemy. Garou also encounters Puri-Puri Prisoner and later Superalloy Darkshine in the base, defeating both of them as he progress into more and more of a monster. Eventually Tatsumaki finds the leader, Psykos, and rips the entire base out of the ground in order to expose her. She begins to battle against all the Monster Association cadres simultaneously, but is attacked from behind by Psykos, weakening her. Fubuki surfaces from the rubble to battle and defeat Psykos on her own, who is revealed to be an old acquaintance of hers. After that, Garou appears, having become immensely powerful from his many battles, and evolved into a borderline monster himself. Fubuki is not harmed, but is left in total fear of Garou's might. Garou incapacitates several S-Class heroes and Dragon-level cadres before taunting the heroes who are unable to fight, threatening that he will kill the Busaiku he had once saved. At this point, Saitama approaches him with the complaint that he is being a disruptive neighbor. He states that he is going to beat some sense into Garou, who attacks with the thought that Saitama cannot withstand the attack. The result is that Garou is hit with a punch that sends him skipping across the ground. Garou utilizes his martial arts prowess to briefly appear to be overtaking Saitama, but Saitama grows bored and tells Garou to truly fight all out, demonstrating how serious he can be by flipping the entire Monster Association HQ once again. In the debris, Garou becomes disoriented and is beaten badly by Saitama. Upon landing on the ground, he becomes frustrated and more desperate, trying to damage Saitama in any way that he can. After failing and taking another powerful hit, he evolves into a complete monster and attacks Saitama, only to be defeated in one punch, resulting in another evolution that is swiftly dispatched as well. After a long spiel about his philosophy, Garou demands that Saitama explain why he is a hero. Saitama's simple answer irritates him, and Saitama shatters the remaining monster mutation left on Garou in frustration. He states that Garou had an ideal image of a hero in his mind the entire time, and suggests that he wanted to be a hero all along, but chose to become a monster as an easy way out. The S-Class heroes pull themselves together and attempt to kill Garou, but Saitama stalls them. Bang beats and punishes Garou, but the other heroes can tell he has no intent of killing him. After the Busaiku intervenes, Garou becomes filled with a desire to live on and flees the scene. Unnamed Saga Psychic Sisters Arc Three A-Class heroes, Forte, Butterfly DX, and Chain'N'Toad go on to give their new neighbor a visit to introduce themselves, but end up being intimidated after King faces them. King wonders where Saitama went. Two days after the battle with the Monster Association, Saitama is promoted to A-Class Rank 39, but his home was destroyed as a result of his previous battle and he has to move to the newly established Apartment Complex, built by Metal Knight. Pig God and Air return to the battle's rubble to finish off Evil Natural Water, and Saitama also returns to look for his old stuff. Black Sperm and Overgrown Rover, the sole survivors of the previous battle, find Saitama and bother him into taking them with him. However, as soon as Saitama enters with the two and they are detected as monsters, the Defense System automatically activates and starts to attack. Thinking that he was the target, Saitama easily destroys the defense robots, all the way up to level ten. Questioned by the security about the robots, Saitama explains that they just blew up, and his story is covered by King. At the same time, Sweet Mask, now with black hair, has completely changed into a different person and has developed an obsession in regards to Saitama. He takes down a newly-formed idol group known as the "Soda Pop Boys", who had provoked and challenged him while questioning his capabilities as a hero and an idol. It seems that he gained a new power in the aftermath of the war against the Monster Association. Back at the newly-built complex, Metal Knight takes the footage and discovers that Saitama destroyed his Defense System. While he finds Saitama’s background as normal, he concludes that his strength is on par or even greater than an S-Class Hero. He decides to keep an eye on him for now. Introducing himself to his new A-Class neighbors, Saitama gets into a fight with Forte after unintentionally offending him. They decide to fight, and whoever loses will have to take care of Black Sperm and Overgrown Rover. Before they could begin, Forte is hit by Fubuki’s car, who then demands Saitama to come with her. Saitama gives Black Sperm and Overgrown Rover to Butterfly DX, since Forte technically lost the fight since he was knocked out. Fubuki's actual purpose is to interrogate Psykos, the imprisoned leader of the Monster Association about her “Third Eye” ability and what she had seen through it. However, Tatsumaki has already started making her way to finish Psykos, easily tossing the Blizzard Group. Fubuki and Saitama take Psykos with them, but Tatsumaki eventually catches up. Saitama interrupts the sisters' conflict and challenges Tatsumaki. The two destroy parts of the Hero Association HQ, with the two continually trading barbs at each other. Tatsumaki's telekinesis pushes Saitama into another city far from the Hero Association HQ. As they clash, their fight gets carried away, leading them to dispose of a villainous gang in N-City, a Dragon-level monster in H-City that Metal Bat had been dispatched to kill, as well as Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, who was chasing after them intent on fighting Saitama. Eventually, Tatsumaki tired to the point of reopening her old wounds, forcing her to end their battle by dropping Saitama into a crevasse in the ground before sealing it up again. Back at Hero's Association HQ, Fubuki disbands the Blizzard Group, claiming them to be too weak, before flying off to confront her sister. Fubuki then meets with Tatsumaki on the open field outside of A-City. Tatsumaki detects Fubuki's determination to defeat her, but reiterates that she is still very weak. Before Fubuki initiates the attack however, the members of the Blizzard Group rush to the scene to help Fubuki fight, with the intention of paying back the kindness Fubuki has given them. The group promises to get stronger and pleads with Fubuki to stay with them. Tatsumaki then cuts them off and threatens Fubuki that she will not hold back now that she has given her final farewells. Fubuki hesitates, but Tatsumaki attacks. However, she reopens her wounds again and fall to her knees. Saitama emerges between Tatsumaki and Fubuki. Fubuki tries to tell everyone to stop, as Tatsumaki's wounds are still fresh, and she may die because of it. Saitama then adds that this could be their chance to defeat Tatsumaki while she is weak. However, the Blizzard Group refuses, realizing that defeating Tatsumaki will not make them stronger. Tatsumaki then departs. Fubuki remembers their original objective to secure Psykos, but Saitama disappears before Fubuki can say anything. As Tatsumaki lands in A-City, Saitama appears behind her. Tatsumaki gets angry at Saitama, calling him a baldy with no friends. Saitama then asks her why she became a hero if she's trying to cut relationships with people. A flashback is shown dating back 18 years before the series, and 15 years before the creation of the Hero Association. A young 10-year old Tatsumaki is seen inside a prison cell, placed there for not displaying her psychic powers. She witnesses a man defeating a giant multi-eyed monster. His name is Blast. His appearance has a strong resemblance to Saitama. In fact, Blast says to Tatsumaki that he is a hero for fun. Blast ends by telling Tatsumaki that she has to be strong, because not everyone can save her. This motivated Tatsumaki to become a hero, and is also the reason why she wants to be alone and cuts relationships with people. Neo Heroes Introduction Arc A man named Accel, from a Vigilante association known as the "Hunters", is offered a spot in the Hero Association as an S-Class hero, due to the Hero Association's loss of force after the Monster Association raid. Accel declines the offer, saying that the Hero Association is corrupt. He then warns the staff member who tried to recruit him that he will not have a job there much longer. A sumo named Raiden is also offered a job in the Hero Association as an S-Class hero, but he too denies the offer, since he has already contracted with a new hero organization. It's rumored that sponsors of the Hero Association also plan to transfer their funds to this new hero organization. Dr. Kuseno asks Genos what he plans to do, as he too distrusts the Hero Association. Heroes arrive onto the scene of devastation from Psykos' prison. Fubuki leaves with Psykos in tow and tells the heroes she knows nothing about the rubble from Saitama and Tatsumaki's battle. Saitama returns home to find his neighbors inside. Forte acts friendly towards Saitama, much to his chagrin. Forte reveals that he saw Saitama's battle with Tatsumaki and realized that he was overwhelmingly more powerful than him. Bofoi is reprimanded due to his failures in technology, and the Hero Association staff complain about Tatsumaki for her reckless fighting and Metal Knight for listening to no one but himself. Tanktop Master holds his regular Tank Top meeting to find some members have left or been hospitalized. Tanktop Master takes responsibility for failing to take down Garou and vows to retrain himself again. Flashy Flash rests on a tree branch, thinking about Saitama's battle prowess and that, while he shows promise, he needs an excellent teacher. Superalloy Darkshine trains, but is still overcome with his fear of his next battle. Child Emperor loses trust in the Hero Association and the other heroes, and promises to surpass them. Zombieman meets with Dr. Genus concerning Saitama's absurd strength, and asks him to remove his limiter. Dr. Genus replies that he wants to show Zombieman something interesting in his basement. Kamikaze and Bang are playing shogi when Bang announces his intention to leave the Hero Association, as he is old and feels responsible for Garou's rampage. Kamikaze is disappointed, and begins to look for a new hero who has mastered the heart, technique and body. The Forest Tribe invade Y-City, with Dynamite Man, Ecolo G, Reclusamurai and Magic Trick Man arriving to confront them. They are captured by the Forest King, but Genos incinerates the monsters with his new upgrade. Genos then challenges Saitama to a bout. Genos feels that he is stagnating within the Hero Association, and is considering transferring to the new hero organization called Neo Heroes. He asks whether Saitama will join him in this new organization, but Saitama flippantly refuses. Hence, Genos also refuses to join the Neo Heroes. Saitama and Genos return to find Forte finishing building a dog house and feeding Overgrown Rover and Black Sperm. Genos tells Forte that he's taking his room and his possessions will be there by the end of they day. Kamikaze and his three disciples look for King at his home, but find him out. They head to a sushi shop for a meal, where they find King. King is challenged by Kamikaze to a battle, which King bluffs his way out of. Kamikaze desists from battle but tells King to cut an apple, claiming has a special skill where he can tell a person's character by seeing the way they use a sword. King complies, but due to his nervousness can't even pull the sword out of its sheath. He leaves, much to the confusion of the disciples. Kamikaze, however, is shocked that King displayed a slash so fast that he couldn't detect it and so sharp as to cut between the cells of the apple leaving the halves to rejoin themselves. Shamed at such a display, Kamikaze vows to redouble his training and asks his disciples if they will still follow him. King decides to buy stomach medicine before heading home. Later, it is revealed that Child Emperor, Metal Bat and Superalloy Darkshine have joined the Neo Heroes, although Darkshine had retired from active duty and instead assumes the role of battle trainer. King, tired of being assumed to be so strong, tries to reveal his secret to Bang to get him to train him to actually be strong. However, the roaring of the King Engine prevents Bang from hearing King's confession. Bang sends King to his brother Bomb, where King's reputation makes Bomb believe King doesn't need any training and sends him to another dojo. This process keeps repeating itself until King ends up in a mountain temple where a person had meditated himself to death. King goes around the temple and stumbles upon Garou meditating under a waterfall. Ninjas Arc Flashy Flash, determined to make Saitama his disciple and unleash his full potential, visits Saitama's apartment where Saitama is playing video games with King. After a brief scuffle with Genos and multiple rebuffs from Saitama, Flash's persistence is finally rewarded when he convinces Saitama to have a training bout. If Flash defeats him, Saitama will become his disciple, but if Saitama can land even one hit in thirty minutes, Flash will have to leave him alone. As their match goes on, Flash is shocked by Saitama's ability to keep up so casually. Saitama easily breaks Flash's sword and is about to land a punch on the cornered ninja, but Genos interrupts before there can be a conclusion. He tells them that several Demon-level Mysterious Beings have appeared nearby. Elsewhere, Heavy Kong, Bone, and Peach Terry are struggling to defeat the Internet Surfers. Speed-o'-Sound Sonic is also watching nearby. Saitama, Genos, and Flashy Flash then arrive on the scene. Sonic is surprised to see Saitama hanging out with Flash, and a stand-off between the heroes, the monsters, and Sonic occurs. In a flash of speed, the Internet Surfers are defeated and Saitama buries Sonic in the concrete. Later, Saitama asks Flashy Flash about his and Sonic's relationship, so Flash tells him their backstory. He explains the existence of the Ninja Village and the inhumane things that he, Sonic, and the rest of their classmates had to endure in the brutal training there. Once Flash became strong enough, he decided to destroy the hellish place by murdering all of the staff and his fellow classmates in a bloody massacre. He poisoned Sonic so as to not have to kill him directly, but Sonic somehow survived. Sonic is resting in his hideout and easing his injuries when he is suddenly approached by Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame, alongside a bevy of other Ninja Village graduates calling themselves the Heavenly Ninja Party. They explain that the leader of the Ninja Village has finally awoken after being put into a coma fifteen years ago by Blast, and it is now time to get revenge on both Blast and Flashy Flash. They force Sonic to help them find Flash first. The next day, Sonic challenges Flashy Flash to a duel and the two meet in a forest. Flash is reluctant to fight his former friend, but Sonic is ready to kill him. Meanwhile, Saitama talks to Genos about going to challenge Sonic and taking one of his swords in the process, so he can give it to Flash to make up for the one he broke during their match earlier. Back in the forest, Flash and Sonic's fight is interrupted by the Heavenly Ninja Party suddenly arriving all at once. They move to execute Flashy Flash but Sonic stops them, expressing that he wants to kill Flash himself. The Heavenly Ninja Party doesn't tolerate Sonic's rebellion and a fight breaks out. Flash joins Sonic's side, and together they defeat all the other ninjas. After they kill the Heavenly Ninja Party, Gale Wind reveals that the Ninja Village Leader is nearby and that his power is so great that he could handle every ninja there as if they were infants. He is known to take pieces of other people's bodies and add them to his own, which he has used to live past three-hundred years old and assasinate over one-hundred-thousand people in his liftetime. As Flashy Flash and Sonic move to locate him, they find that Saitama has beaten them to the punch, defeating the Ninja Village Leader and stripping him of his equipment. Sonic reveals to Flash that the reason he detests heroes is because Blast invaded the Ninja Village on his graduation day, and although he fled the scene, he believes Blast slaughtered many of his classmates. He then parts ways with Flash, claiming that he'll kill Saitama and then be back for Flash next. Elsewhere, Sweet Mask is holding a meeting with several Hero Association executives. He introduces to them his latest idea: the Supreme Hero Production Project, starring Saitama. Supreme Hero Arc While out in the woods, Saitama is attacked by a man named Rangor but easily defeats him. A group of men wearing medieval armor called the Saints then approaches Saitama. The Saints thank him for defeating Rangor, explaining he was one of the nine warriors of the Dragon Alliance, and call Saitama a savior. They then tell him the legend of the Cruel Dragon, a powerful dragon that once laid waste to civilization more than eight hundred years ago, and how the group known as the evil Deathbone is trying to reawaken it. Saitama figures it would be faster to reawaken the Cruel Dragon now and just get rid of it, so he helps the Deathbone reawaken the beast. The Cruel Dragon appears, ready to destroy the world, and Saitama defeats it in a single punch as usual. On his way home, Saitama runs into Genos, who has just bought groceries and defeated a Demon level monster. They begin to head home together, but are suddenly faced with Sweet Mask. He asks Saitama to meet with him tomorrow for tea, and although Genos refuses, Saitama goes anyways. Saitama and Sweet Mask meet at a cafe the next day. Sweet Mask orders Saitama a ginger ale without asking what he wants first, annoying him. He then begins to recap the history of the world to Saitama, which annoys him even more. Finally, he proposes that he wants to help Saitama become the ideal hero and a symbol of justice for the world. Saitama refuses the proposal and leaves. Later, Sweet Mask has invited Saitama to a luxury lunch. He explains the Hero Association has given him funding to train Saitama to be a real hero, and begins giving him lessons on a blackboard. However, Saitama quickly falls asleep after twenty minutes. After struggling through the first lesson, Sweet Mask reveals that the next day they will meet to give Saitama's hero fashion a makeover. The next day, Saitama meets with Sweet Mask and his makeover team. Saitama shows little interest in changing his public image, explaining that he's just a hero for fun. Sweet Mask is stunned and calls off the makeover to take a walk outside. As the two walk, Sweet Mask explains his dissatisfaction with the S-Class heroes, and that he wants to make a single ideal hero instead. Saitama asks why he doesn't just become the ideal hero himself, to which he responds that he is incapable of doing so. He changes the subject, claiming that Saitama's expression never changes, and decides to take him to a nearby carnival to have some fun. At the carnival, Sweet Mask and Saitama ride a Ferris wheel. Sweet Mask begins to tell Saitama his backstory, explaining that he has always been self-conscious about his appearance. When he first joined the Hero Association, he always wore a mask, which is where his current hero name comes from. One day his mask was destroyed, and Sweet Mask learned that his face had transformed over time and become beautiful. After this, he was sucked into pop culture and became an idol. He then shares his fear that he is becoming a monster, and that killing other monsters is the only way he can stay human. He wants Saitama to carry on his legacy by becoming the ideal hero. However, Saitama refuses, not wanting to live Sweet Mask's complicated and micro-managed lifestyle. Sweet Mask tries to convince him, but he doesn't listen. Realizing it's getting late and he promised to spar with Genos, Saitama pries the door of the Ferris wheel car open and leaps out. Sweet Mask decides he can't give up on him yet, and that he'll try again later. Suddenly, he notices a commotion going on below. A monster, Pesky Clown, has begun attacking people at the carnival. Sweet Mask arrives to defend the civilians, and tells them to evacuate while he deals with the monster. However, the civilians are enamored by Sweet Mask and stay to take photos and videos of him. Pesky Clown begins to grow as more and more people arrive, feeding off of their attention to get stronger, and Sweet Mask realizes Pesky Clown is becoming incredibly dangerous. Sweet Mask is thrashed by the monster and thrown into the Ferris wheel, destroying it. Lying in the rubble, Sweet Mask realizes he cannot hold back anymore against this monster or else people will die, and is forced to let his true monster surface in order to have a shot at winning. Characters :Main Article: Characters (webcomic) Character that have yet to be introduced to the manga *Man-Eating Capybara (人喰いカピバラ, Hito Kui Kapibara) *Twin-Headed Tsuchinoko (双頭ツチノコ, Sōtō Tsuchinoko) *Accel (アクセル, Akuseru) *Big Iron (ビッグアイアン, Biggu Aian) *Kenzan Rat (ケンザンネズミ, Kenzan Nezumi) *Raiden (ライデン) *Forest King (森林王, Shinrin-ō) *Forest Tribe (森林族, Shinrin-zoku) *Internet Surfers (ネットサーファーズ) *Ninja Village Leader *Heavenly Ninja Party (21 members) *Pesky Clown Characters replaced by others in the manga *Gale (レップウ, Reppū) (Replaced by Gale Wind) *Hellfire (ゴウカ, Gōka) (Replaced by Hellfire Flame) *Goddess Glasses (メガネメガミ, Meganemegami) (Replaced by Do-S) Covers :Main Gallery: Original Webcomic/Image Gallery Recent Covers ONE Website 2018 2-2019 1.jpg ONE Website 2017 2-2018 1.jpg ONE Website 2017 1.jpg External links *The webcomic's original site (Japanese) fr:Webcomic Category:One-Punch Man